Violetta
Perfil do Caçador :Violetta was once a famous freak show performer, later reduced to performing in third-rate circuses after the audience lost interest in her. She's always wanted to get back on stage and once again become the much-anticipated star. With the help of a mechanic, Violetta installed flexible mechanical prostheses and a few sophisticated gadgets on herself and created a new show—Human Spider Show. Her old boss refused to let her perform, but Violetta didn't give up. She has accepted an invitation to perform, and is going to hold her comeback show at Oletus Manor. Of course, for safety reasons, audiences shouldn't watch it up close. Evento :Como ele apareceu no jogo! Traços Externos Cocoon Execution :Soul Weaver can wrap up a survivor in a cocoon with 60 threads, and eliminate them on the spot directly without rocket chair.any talent or trait effect the eliminate time will work on this ability too. Webbing :Spits out a ball of web forward that entangles its target in a layer of web. After a successful hit, the duration of the effects is refreshed and can accumulate. Under three layers of web target will become practically incapacitated. —— "I enjoy hunting!" Spining :Thanks to an increase in cobweb reserves, you can now long-press the skill button to spin a large, thick web. The speed of the web, as it is shot, is relatively slow but it instantly applies 3 layers of Entangled to the immobilized target. —— "Cobweb carnival! Happy holidays!" Web Attack :Thanks to an increase in cobweb reserves, you can now long-press the skill button to spin a large, thick web. The speed of the web, as it is shot, is relatively slow but it instantly applies 3 layers of Entangled to the immobilized target. —— "Cobweb carnival! Happy holidays!" Desafios de Dedução Nó 1 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 2 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 3 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 4 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 5 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 6 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 7 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 8 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 9 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 10 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 11 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Nó 12 .' : . * '''Objetivo Base ' : . * '''Objetivo Avançado : . : . Roupas * 1 * 2 Grafites * 1 Curiosidades * 1 Links *